Motor vehicles, particularly trucks, are increasingly used as multipurpose vehicles. Accordingly, such motor vehicles are used to transport passengers, personal items, and business items. While the needs of a particular user may differ depending on occasion, and from one user to another, many people who utilize trucks for business purposes often need a location for meetings at a worksite. In some industries, such as construction, an office trailer may be provided on certain projects, however, an office trailer increases expenses for the project, and may not always be conveniently located on a large work site. Thus, there is a need to provide a stowable table unit for a motor vehicle that may be deployed when a table surface is needed, but stows away when not in use.